


Pieces of Our Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Snippets, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok, this is probably just going to be little snippets of my SuperCat headcannons and little silly mostly family fluff things, but there might be some angst occasonally.





	Pieces of Our Lives

Kara landed on Cat's balcony, her cheeks flushed with anticipation. Locating Cat's heartbeat, she knocked two times. She could hear Cat's heart speed up for a moment before footsteps were echoing in Kara's ears.  
Cat opened the door, surprise write on her face, her lips shaping a small o.  
“Kara, I thought we were going out?” She pointed towards the main entrance.  
Hesitant, Kara bit her lip, unsure if it was right to ask or not.  
“I. Cat I hoped to stay in, and, I don't know. Just hang out? I don't feel comfortable in public and I can't be me, not in front of everyone's eyes.” Biting her lip again her eyes hopeful as she waited for Cat to reply.  
Cat's eyes softened in understanding. She took a step closer to Kara, her fingers touching the girls forearm, tracing down it and taking Kara’s hand.  
Bringing it up, she gave Kara's knuckles a tender kiss before embracing Kara with the other hand, pulling her closer.  
“Kara, you never have to be afraid to voice your needs or desires with me. It doesn't matter how small or silly you think they are. I want to know them all.”  
Feeling Kara nod in response Cat squeezed her hand.  
“We can just stay inside play some board games with Carter, have some nice quality time and just relax.”  
Snuggling further into Cat’s embrace, Kara just nodded, relieved to be able to just stay at home.


End file.
